My journey to Gravity Falls
by TheRand0mWo1f
Summary: It was a stormy night I took the dog to the backyard and then Boom I found myself at Gravity Falls. Rated K plus, NEW CHAPTER (6) is up
1. Chapter 1 Where am I?

It was a stormy and rainy night so I was taking the dog to the backyard and then I was going downstairs to floor 2 of the yard and then I kept walking and then suddenly I'm finding myself in a cave without the dog so I walked a bit more and then I started to see a little light so I ran to there and then Boom I found myself at gravity falls surrounded by trees then I saw the shack I was barefoot and it's was snowing so I ran to the shack and then I accidently bumped into Dipper Pines and then he asked me "Who are you?" So I replied to him "My name is Dan" then he asked me "How did you got to here?" So to not freak him out so I answered "I was sitting on my couch at my home and then Boom I woke up here" Then I said "I forgot to ask you what's your name" then he replied me "My name is Dipper Pines" and then he told me "the forest is a dangerous place to be" And then he offered me to get inside to the shack so I got inside then I saw Mabel and then I asked him who is she and he replied "This is Mabel my twin sister" and then I gone to meet her and after it They told me it's a really dangerous place and showed me the number 3 diary then I told them "If you are going to explore something or solve some mastery or such so count me in" Then both of them smiled they was happen to find another friend around their age that believe them then I asked them if I can live with them so they asked Grunkle Stan and he said that as long as I work here so it's ok


	2. Chapter 2 Setting in

**Hi sorry it took me so long to update my computer wasn't working so I couldn't upload anything but I finally finished it Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls it's belongs to Disney**

I woke up at the Twins' room it's was 6:00 AM everyone was still sleeping so I didn't wake them up I headed for the kitchen to make myself a sandwich when I finished it, I headed for the Twins' room, Dipper just woke up. Mabel was still sleeping it's was 6:30 AM, only me and Dipper were awake, Stan was sleeping on the couch at the TV room in front of the TV, it was on and he was watching Ducktective, It was 7:10 AM already, Mabel woke up, and finally Stan too.

Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes it's my first Fanfic so be gentle please P.S Most of the time the story is on my POV


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wondering

(A/N) **Sorry I took so long to update, I had a technical difficults well chapter 3 is here**

It was 10:00 AM Already, Me, Dipper and Mabel just at e breakfast, the three of us ate sandwich with jam. then we asked Grunkle Stan for a money for going to a movie, and he gave us some money then we headed for the cinema, when we got there it was 12 AM. When we finished watching the movie we headed back home, it was 1:30 PM. Me, Dipper, Mabel and Stan gone to the diner to eat lunch, when we got back home it was 3 o' clock already. Then we watched the TV, when we finished it was 5:30 PM. We ate a snack, then I took a shower when I was done it was 6:40 PM. Then the four of us watched duck-tective marathon, then it was 8:50 already. We ate dinner, when we finished it was 9:20 PM. I brushed my teethes and changed to pajama, for some reason we decided to go to bed early this night.

(A\N) **Hi well what you are saying about chapter 3, yeah sorry about that it's pretty short, but at least it's longer then the others, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4 The what?

My journey to Gravity Falls

Chapter 4: The What?!

I thought a bit how is everyone getting along without me on the real world?, I think they're getting pretty well after all, I did leave a note "I'm taking the dog for a walk do not worry P.S It'll may take some time for me to get back 'cause I'm going to do a "Little Trip" alone, I'm going to bring the dog back home before." on the summer vacation I usually go to long trips. The irony is that I actually did meant to go to a long trip alone.

"Looks like my dream came true" anyway it's noon and I was bored so I told Dipper "I have an idea, let's find a mystery" he nodded. we found a creature named "The thief" it says it possess peoples and make everyone stay away from them (the people) eating them and growing stronger, we decided to go hunt that creature. we told Grunkle Stan we're going to the city for a few hours. We packed things we needed and gone to the trip. We went to the dark side of Gravity Falls we searched there a bit 'till… I heard a noise came from the trees I went to there and then I saw a girl…

**(AN:) Well what are you saying? Pretty nice, huh? Finally longer chapters I cut it on the most interesting part, and again sorry I took so long school is killing me! Tons of exams tons of homework and not to mention that I also have 3 courses at week it's getting harder and harder to update It tell me what you think. Please review, Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 WTH?

** (AN:Well sorry it took so long, It was hard I had a lot of technical difficults and lot of homework to do.. Well but there it is Chapter 5. Enjoy )**

* * *

**Chapter 5: WTH**

?'s POV

"Okay… so for the last time… just to be sure… you guys know each other?" Dipper asked.

"Yup" Me and ? answered together.

**Flashback of what happened before**

* * *

"EMMA?!" I asked.

"DAN"?!" she asked.

"What the?" The twins asked together.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curious.

"I was just going to a… long walk." she said winking to me.

"Oh…" I said and winked back.

"Wait a freakin' moment… so you guys know each other?!" Mabel asked. "Yes." We both said at the same time.

"O-kay…" Dipper said.

"Who are your friends?"

"Emma, I want you to meet Dipper and Mabel."

"Dipper and Mabel, I want you to meet Emma."

"Hello." Dipper said.

"Hi." Mabel said.

"Hi." Emma said

"I lost the way home…" Emma said.

"Hey Dipper, do you think Emma could stay with us for a while?" I asked.

"Yeah… I guess so…" Dipper answered.

"Look it's late already I think we should get home now…" I said.

"Yeah." Dipper said.

We started our way back home.

Emma grabbed me to the side.

"What are you doing here?! How did we get here?" Emma asked me.

"I have no idea, and I have no idea." I answered Emma.

"Bummer. How are we going to get out of here?" Emma asked me.

"And again I have no idea." I answered her question.

"Bummer!" Emma said.

We got to the shack. Dipper asked Stan. And he said that'll be okay if she'll be here.

* * *

Me and Emma went up for a few minutes.

"Now… How did you really get here?"

"I don't remember."

"Try hard to remember!"

"Wait a second-"

"-I think I remember" Emma said.

"Okay... Then how did you get here?"

"I was in my room.. and then I heard a noise..."

"What happend then?"

"It was from downstairs.. I went there, then i said 'Mom?' 'Hello?' 'Is anybody there?' No one answered, then I saw my dog, he wanted me to get him to the yard, he needed to go to the 'Bathroom' then I saw a weird white thingy, I followed it, it led me to a cave.. a mini cave, there was a white glow light 'wall' I ran into the 'wall' then I found myself at a freaky forest.. then a few minutes later you saw me.. and the rest is history.."

"That's just weird-"

"What? what is it?" Emma asked.

"-My story is pretty much like that.." I finished my sentnce.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"I'll tell you tomrow, we should really get down now.. we don't want to miss dinner, now do we?" I asked sarcastic.

"What kind of a question is that?! Of course we don't" She said.

"HAHAHAHA" we both laughed together.

"Well then let's get going" I said.

"Sure, thing.."

We went downstairs for dinner we were starving! we both ate toast with Ketchup, Cheese and Tomatos, that was tasty. the hour was 8 o' clock wich means ducktective(or what ever that freakin' show's name) time we watched it, it was a double episode. when we finished the time was 9:10 we catched up.. the hour was 10 o' clock already.. we started unpacking our things.. I took my 2 sleeping bags and placed it, we were tired all of us. we all expecting a long day tomrow. we (Me and Emma) were sleeping in the basement, the freaky spooky basement. well it's not really spooky, we got to bed on 10:45 we talked a bit then we gone to sleep

* * *

**(AN: this is the end of Chapter 5 Tell me how was it in the Reviews.. if you want me to start write another chapter please review. Thanks for reading.)**


	6. Chapter 6 The Dark Side Of Gravity Falls

**Chapter 6: The 'Swear'**

I woke up, as usual, I was the first one who was up. It was 5 o' clock (AM) I found my iPod (Touch) at my pocket and earphones too. After I listened to music it was Six AM… yet no one awake. I remembered a fight between me and Emma happened before I got here, we were BFFs… but it all changed, it all changed at that one day.

**'That one day'**

* * *

**'School'**

"Emma." I called no answer.

"Emma!" I exclaimed, still no answer.

"Emma!" I shouted, "WHAT?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Can we talk?"

"No, GO AWAY!"

"But-"

"GO AWAY!"

"Okay."

I walked away, sat alone. I listened to music, alone. I felt so lonely it was 13:30(1:30 PM) I knew that means there's only half an hour 'till the end of the school day. And on the bright side, it was Friday. I went to the "Club" again. Emma was there, so did James, my friend, and my big brother, Jhon. I made myself a toast. it was 13:45(1:45 PM) which means 'School is over.' 'Finally.' I thougt to myself.

* * *

I looked at the time, it was 7:30(AM) Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Emma just woke up. Then we all went to the roof. Stan was still asleep. We were on the roof, drinking Cola.. when we went down it was 8:37(AM) then we told Emma the secret of Gravity Falls..

**'When we told her the secret of Gravity Falls'**

* * *

"Do you swear not to tell the secret?" I asked

"I swear." Emma answered

"The secret is... that this place is full of mysterious creatures." I answered

"You are kidding me, right?"

"I wish, but this is the truth."

"Seriously, that's so awesome.. I always wanted to be a mysteries' hunter." Emma said

"Then here is your big chance." I said

"Okay, now let's go back I'm hungry!" Emma said

"Me too." I said.

We went back to the shack. Then we ate a giant tasty breakfast. It was really tasty.

"Dipper, Mabel, Emma come here for a sec.." I said, they came..

"Let's go up for a sec.."

We all went up.

"What do you think we'll go to a journey? to the dark side of Gravity Falls?" I asked

"Sounds great.." Dipper said

"Sure, why not." Mabel said

"The what side of Gravity Falls?" Emma asked confused

"The dark side of Gravity Falls is the dangerous side of Gravity Falls, where all the dangerous and creepy creatures is.." I answered

"Oh." Emma said

"Then let's do it!" Emma said

"Gladly, but first we need to pack.." I said

"We sure do." Dipper said

"Oh, I forgot to tell you.. I have Walky Talkies, it could be really useful.. we could split up like this." I said

"Great," Dipper said "Now let's start packing." as we all started packing. Each of us packed.. tons of food, eight liters of water, a Walky Talky, compass and a sleeping bag. Now we are ready to go, we decided to start tomorrow morning. It was 20:50(8:50 PM) Time for dinner. Mmmmm we ate pancakes at dinner.. I haven't ate pancakes for months, it's my favorite food.

* * *

**'Tomorrow morning'**

I woke up.. in five in the morning... then I went to the bathroom to brush my teethes but when I looked at the mirror... I was shocked!

* * *

**AN:Well.. I'm having a writing block so I decided to end this chapter like this.. and take a break for a little while.. sorry about that it's so short, but I'm also working on other things right now.. anyway I really trolled you guys this time.. ending a chapter like this is a real trolling *Trollface***


End file.
